


Чудесный Граф Монте Кристо

by SNL



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Other, Первая любовь, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Предательство, Раскрытие личности, Тайна личности, алкоголь, заточение, злобные планы, любовный треугольник, несправедливое заключение, подразумевающие пытки
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:42:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23480398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SNL/pseuds/SNL
Summary: Эта АУ расскажет об Адриане, недавно ставшим капитаном и собирающимся жениться на Маринетт, но его обвинили в преступлении, которого он не совершал. После долгого заключения ему удается сбежать с помощью другого пленника, задержанного вместе с ним. Выйдя на свободу, он находит огромный клад, присваивает его и планирует с помощью этих денег отомстить всем тем, кто причинил ему вред.Хочу отметить, что выбранные на роли персонажи были изменены, чтобы соответствовать персонажам, которых они изображают: Габриэль является Дангларом из-за его жадности ( и не является родственником Адриану); Лука здесь Мондего, так как он хочет жениться на Маринетт, пока Адриана нет рядом; но я все ещё не знаю, кто лучше подойдет на роль Вильфора, судьи, кто вынесет приговор Адриану. Если Вы знакомы с оригиналом и знаете подходящего персонажа, оставьте, пожалуйста, комментарий ниже (прим.переводчика: под оригинальной работой, а не данным переводом, плиз!)Так же замечу, что это пишется под сильным впечатлением от одноименного мюзикла, и поэтому я буду называть главы в соответствии с песнями, повлиявшими на них, так что если Вы хотели бы отсылок, то имейте это в виду.В любом случае жду Ваших отзывов и надеюсь, что Вам понравится.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Hugo Agreste, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Chloé Bourgeois/Sabrina Raincomprix, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Kudos: 1





	1. Глава 1. Время ярких обещаний и зарождения семян гнева

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Miraculous Count of Monte Cristo AU](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16988574) by [EKWolf2020](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EKWolf2020/pseuds/EKWolf2020). 



Стоя у штурвала корабля «Божья коровка», Адриан Дантес напряжённо вглядывался вдаль в поисках намёка на сушу. Прохладный утренний бриз трепал его золотистые волосы, а в груди горело неудержимое желание наконец вернуться домой. Внезапно он заметил несколько парящих над водой чаек; постепенно их становилось всё больше, и вскоре на горизонте показалась тёмная полоса. Волнение переполнило его. Передав штурвал проходившему мимо рулевому, он бросился к носу корабля и, достав подзорную трубу, с широкой улыбкой всмотрелся в проступающие очертания гавани. Они и в самом деле дома!

После почти семимесячного пребывания в море Адриану не терпелось снова ступить на сушу. А ещё он представлял, как окажется в объятьях своей леди, своей Маринетт. Ведь он так долго мечтал обнять её, поговорить об их планируемом венчании...

— Подотри слюни, любвеобильный щенок, — проворчал хмурый мужской голос, возвращая Адриана с небес на землю.

Адриан обернулся и увидел Габриэля, младшего помощника капитана и по совместительству казначея компании «Фортуна», смотревшего на него с неодобрением.

— Ты должен думать о том, как бы удачно пришвартоваться, а не витать в облаках, словно сопливый юнец.

— Я думаю о том, что важно для меня, Габриэль, — просто ответил Адриан, всё-таки отходя от носа корабля. — Однако я и впрямь немного увлёкся. Мне о стольком нужно позаботиться на суше, — он светло улыбнулся, но его движения были скованы, когда он убрал руку в карман, нащупывая там какой-то предмет.

Габриэль заметил это.

— Расскажешь ему, что случилось с капитаном?

— Конечно, — ответил Адриан. — Это моя обязанность как старшего помощника отчитаться перед судовладельцем и сообщить ему о смерти капитана.

— Как и о его просьбе, ставшей причиной нашей задержки? — съязвил Габриэль, надеясь, что Адриан вспылит и хоть намеком выдаст произошедшее на острове Эльба. Казначей знал, что тот приказал встать там на якорь и сходил на берег поговорить с кем-то, но не осмеливался уточнять имени этого человека.

— Не стоит беспокоиться, Габриэль, — отозвался Адриан, крепче сжимая спрятанную в кармане вещь, но всё же оставаясь вежливым. — Я намерен рассказать месье Дамоклу абсолютно всё.

Габриэль, хмурясь, выругался сквозь зубы.

— Отлично. Тогда сходи помоги рулевому причалить, — бросил он. — Не хватало только разнести пристань.

Кивнув, Адриан поспешил на своё место у штурвала. Гавань была уже близко, и толпа зевак с интересом наблюдала за их прибытием. После того, как корабль пришвартовали, команда приступила к разгрузке, а Адриан и Габриэль спустились на берег к месье Дамоклу, уже потиравшего ладони в их ожидании. Патрон улыбнулся, пожимая руки им обоим.

— Благословенный день, раз вы добрались до порта благополучно! Я уже начал беспокоиться, что случилось что-то ужасное.

Габриэль и Адриан переглянулись, и Адриан, как старший по званию, вздохнул и покачал головой.

— К сожалению, месье Дамокл, хоть нам и удалось доставить Ваш груз в порт, это плавание оказалось не слишком удачным, ибо мы потеряли капитана.

Месье Дамокл тревожно взглянул на Адриана, кивая головой и выглядя немного потерянным.

— Яс-сно… Как насчет того, чтобы обсудить детали в моей конторе?

Адриан кивнул, позволяя месье Дамоклу увести их, и Габриэль ухмыльнулся, проходя мимо.

— Скоро ты получишь по заслугам, сопляк, — прошептал он ему на ухо.

Адриан бросил на него раздражённый взгляд, но он всё ещё уважал Габриэля, хотя бы как человека, который был старше него. Поэтому он молча проследовал за месье Дамоклом в его контору, чтобы подробней рассказать всё о произошедшем.

Оказавшись внутри, патрон пристально посмотрел на Адриана и следовавшего за ним тенью Габриэля. Собравшись с духом выслушать плохие новости, он горько улыбнулся и сжал руки.

— Итак, рассказывайте, что случилось с капитаном, а также почему вы задержались в этом плавании.

Адриан кивнул.

— Да, месье, — он прочистил горло. — После того, как капитан слёг с ужасной лихорадкой, судовой врач сообщил нам, что он бессилен помочь ему. Как первого помощника, он попросил меня зайти к капитану и выслушать его последнюю просьбу. Озвучив её, капитан скончался.

— И что это была за просьба? — спросил месье Дамокл.

— Очевидно, остановиться на острове Эльба, — встрял Габриэль, злорадно ухмыляясь. Адриан замер, услышав слова Габриэля, смотревшего на патрона с едва скрываемым нетерпением увидеть, как тот начнет отчитывать Адриана. Но на лице месье Дамокла читалось лишь удивление.

— Это правда, Адриан? — осторожно спросил он.

Адриан кивнул.

— Да, месье. Я причалил к острову лишь потому, что это был последний приказ капитана. Я хотел отдать дань уважения ему, и это был мой долг как его первого помощника.

Месье Дамокл взглянул на Адриана с уважением и повернулся к Габриэлю:

— Габриэль, дай нам поговорить наедине.

Тот кивнул и, поклонившись, с усмешкой покинул контору. Только они остались вдвоем, как Адриана охватило волнение: ему бы хотелось избежать выволочки, но в то же время его интересовало, как поступит патрон. Поднявшись из-за стола, тот подошел к нему и встал прямо перед Адрианом.

— Все в порядке, Адриан. Не стоит так переживать, — мягко произнес месье Дамокл.

— Простите, месье, — ответил Адриан, со стыдом заметив, что практически не дышал всё это время.

— Я знаю, ты с нетерпением ждешь встречи с наречённой, но я бы хотел уточнить у тебя кое-что о той высадке на острове Эльба. Встречал ли ты… ну…

— Наполеона? — осторожно спросил Адриан.

— Да. Предполагаю, что именно с ним ты и виделся.

— Да, месье. Хотя я старался закончить с этим как можно быстрее: каждая минута была на счету. Но из-за смерти капитана мы попали туда только непосредственно перед тем, как взять курс домой.

— Да, понимаю. Это прекрасно, что ты проявил уважение к желаниям покойного капитана. Наполеон тебя о чем-нибудь спрашивал?

— Только как живёт Франция с момента его заключения на острове. И ещё он попросил передать письмо своему другу, но это всё, что я могу сообщить, так как он не распространялся о деталях.

Месье Дамокл кивнул. 

— Это всё?

— Да, — Адриан немного замялся, но решился задать вопрос. — Месье, если это возможно, могли бы Вы помочь мне добраться до Парижа? Человек, которому я должен передать письмо, находится там.

— О, конечно. Это легко. Но есть ещё кое-что, что я хотел бы у тебя спросить.

— Что угодно, месье.

— Что ты думаешь о месье Габриэле?

— А что именно Вас интересует?

— Твои впечатления в целом. Не бойся быть откровенным со мной.

Адриан на мгновение погрузился в воспоминания, как вёл себя с ним Габриэль в течение всего плавания, и вновь посмотрел на патрона.

— Честно говоря, месье, хоть у нас и были некоторые разногласия, следует отдать ему должное: он обеспечивал нашему кораблю хорошее финансирование, и мы смогли извлечь максимум выгоды из плавания. Он лучший в своем деле, и я могу сказать, что более подходящего кандидата на этот пост Вы бы не нашли.

Месье Дамокл следил за лицом Адриана, проверяя, действительно ли тот был чистосердечен, и видел, что тот искренне верил в каждое своё слово. Пряча за пышной бородой улыбку, он положил руку ему на плечо.

— Спасибо, Адриан. Я весьма благодарен тебе за честность.

Тот, не ожидавший похвалы в свой адрес, расплылся в ответной улыбке.

— Спасибо Вам, месье. Для меня большая честь слышать это от Вас.

Месье Дамокл улыбнулся шире.

— Что ж, тогда для меня будет честью назвать тебя капитаном «Божьей коровки». 

Адриана ошеломлённо замер, но в тоже время почувствовал, как его затапливает волна воодушевления.

— Месье… Вы уверены в своём решении? — дрожащим голосом переспросил он.

— Да, уверен. Ты доказал, что у тебя добрая душа, и я весьма горд, что такой человек будет капитаном моего корабля.

Дамокл протянул Адриану руку. Тот выждал мгновение, прежде чем пожать её.

— Спасибо, месье. Спасибо Вам огромное за Вашу доброту. Я никогда не забуду этого.

— Ловлю тебя на слове. А теперь иди: я знаю, тебе не терпится поделиться хорошими новостями ещё с одним человеком.

Адриан кивнул и, поклонившись месье Дамоклу, торопливо покинул его кабинет, слишком возбуждённый, чтобы обратить внимание на Габриэля, прогуливавшегося неподалёку.

— Вижу, Вы отпустили мальчика, — заметил Габриэль, с наглой улыбкой входя в кабинет.

— Что? Ах, да. Пусть поделится хорошими новостями со своей невестой.

Улыбка Габриэля померкла, и он недоумённо скривился. 

— Хорошими новостями?

— Я только что назначил мальчика новым капитаном моего корабля, — сказал месье Дамокл, садясь за стол и начиная просматривать педантично рассортированные бумаги.

Габриэль оскорблённо замер, но сдержал гнев и, приблизившись, навис над столом.

— Вы шутите? Он же совсем ещё ребенок. Я служу у Вас гораздо дольше него!

— И прекрасно справляешься со своими обязанностями, — отозвался Дамокл, смотря на него снизу вверх. — Адриан сказал то же самое. Как я могу назначить на место капитана такого прекрасного казначея?

Рот Габриэля приоткрылся. Ярость внутри него росла и росла, но он не мог вымолвить патрону ни слова: на языке вертелись только ругательства. Мужчина постоял ещё немного, прежде чем резко вдохнуть.

— Ясно... Хорошо. Если это всё, то я, пожалуй, пойду, месье.

— До встречи, — и погружённый в свои мысли патрон отпустил его, не заметив клокотавшей в отвергнутом мужчине ярости.


	2. Глава 2. История первой любви и первые зачатки сюжета.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Адриан собирается сообщить Маринетт радостные новости и правильно задать ей очень важный вопрос. Между тем влюблённый Лука почти готов принять поражение, смирившись с невзаимностью; но его перехватывает Габриэль, якобы желающий помочь.

Весь лоб был противно мокрым от пота, а налипшие золотистые пряди лезли в глаза, но он нетерпеливо мчался по улицам деревушки, даже не думая остановиться и перевести дыхание. Там, на окраине, среди цветущих яблонь, скрывался дом той, что безраздельно владела его сердцем. Только перед самой дверью он позволил себе перевести дух. Отдышавшись и пригладив волосы, он наконец постучался, предвкушая, как вот-вот она выйдет и бросится в его объятия. Но, к его удивлению, в доме было тихо, и никто не спешил ему навстречу.

— Если ты ищешь её, то она ушла на пляж: всё караулит ваш корабль, — произнесли за его спиной.

Адриан обернулся и увидел старого знакомого, сидящего на скамье чуть в стороне от дома и лениво перебирающего струны гитары. Его тёмные волосы на свету отливали бирюзовым. В отличие от самого Адриана, он был худощавым, но достаточно сильным, чтобы суметь дать отпор. И он был выше, пусть сейчас он и сидел в расслабленной позе.

Кивнув, Адриан улыбнулся:  
— Спасибо, Лука, вечно ты выручаешь меня в её поисках.

— Просто мне нужно было присматривать за ней, пока тебя тут не было, — отозвался парень, мягко и спокойно глядя на Адриана.

— Как она?

— Хорошо. Скучает по тебе каждый день да бродит по берегу, высматривая твой корабль. Чувствую, это теперь её любимое занятие.

— Ах-хах, это точно. Но мне нужно сказать ей кое-что важное.

— Правда? И что же? — Лука чуть подался вперёд, словно желая лучше расслышать его слова.

— Ну, смысла молчать я не вижу, так что… Месье Дамокл назначил меня капитаном своего корабля.

Лука удивлённо замер.

— Неужели?

— Да, и я безумно хочу сказать ей, что я наконец могу обеспечить нашу совместную жизнь, — с этими словами он вытащил из кармана маленькую коробочку.

Глаза Луки невольно распахнулись, но он не сказал ни слова, изучая коробочку. После чего все-таки спросил:  
— Это то, о чем я думаю?

— Да. И я надеюсь, что она примет его.

Поднявшись, Лука положил руку на его плечо и ободряюще улыбнулся.  
— Она будет в восторге. И ты знаешь, что она согласится. Поэтому иди, не заставляй её ждать, — тихо произнёс он. — Я прикрою, если её отец начнёт искать вас.

Адриан улыбнулся и кивнул.  
— Спасибо, Лука! — он поспешил вниз по тропе на пляж.   
Улыбка не сходила с его лица: удача явно была на его стороне.

Проводив Адриана взглядом, Лука до боли сжал кулаки, и его улыбка сменилась на угрюмую усмешку. Подняв гитару с земли, он пошёл прочь от дома Маринетт, уставившись себе под ноги.  
— Конечно же ей понравится его дурацкое кольцо! — зло фыркнул он. — Ведь она любит его… и примет от него что угодно.  
Лука уже успел добраться до городка, а справиться с душащими его эмоциями всё не получалось. Он шагал бездумно, не замечая ничего вокруг, и хотел лишь одного: покоя. Таким его и заприметил внимательный Габриэль, быстро сообразивший, что к чему.

Радуясь, что всё складывается столь удачно, он довольно улыбнулся и, приблизившись к парню, положил руку ему на плечо.  
— Выглядишь так, словно что-то гложет тебя, сынок.  
Лука бросил на него взгляд искоса и отвернулся.  
— Оставьте меня, месье. Я не в настроении вести беседы.

— Тише, тише! Я просто проходил мимо и случайно увидел тебя, молодого красивого парня, с таким свирепым взглядом, будто ты готов разнести всё вокруг. Может, пинта эля охладит твой пыл?  
Габриэль разливался соловьём. Но Лука был слишком взбудоражен, чтобы уловить подвох, а участие его подкупило, и он неуверенно кивнул новому знакомому.

— Один стаканчик точно не помешает.

— Отлично. Поговорим за выпивкой, — Габриэль повёл Луку в сторону ближайшей таверны.

***

Тем временем Адриан торопливо спускался к пляжу, сжимая в руке драгоценную коробочку и отчаянно боясь случайно выронить её. Спустившись наконец, он оглядел побережье и радостно улыбнулся. В километре от него стояла знакомая фигура, и он буквально пожирал её глазами, стараясь запомнить каждую деталь, какую только мог рассмотреть. Видел, как ветер развевал её тёмные волосы, собранные в два хвоста. Она бродила босиком, и Адриан мог разглядеть её маленькие ступни, когда она поднимала юбку и пинала воду.

Словно почувствовав его близость, она занервничала и ускорила шаг. Адриан спрятался за здоровенным валуном, лишь бы ещё немного полюбоваться тем, как она что-то сосредоточенно бормочет себе под нос. В такие минуты она казалась ему ещё роднее, чем обычно. И ему льстило её беспокойство о нем, пусть после она и отругает его за долгую отлучку. Пока его не было, она отрастила волосы, и теперь они, развеваясь на ветру, скрывали её лицо, но когда она оборачивалась, откидывая длинные пряди, он снова видел её прекрасные небесно-голубые глаза. И он чувствовал, что, как и при первой встрече, она просто выбивала землю у него из-под ног.

Пока она стояла к нему спиной, он осторожно вышел из-за укрытия и небрежно облокотился на камень, словно бы стоял так уже давно. Сделал глубокий вдох.  
— Что ж, — негромко, но отчётливо произнёс он под шум прилива, — что привело такую очаровательную леди, как Вы, на это побережье?

Стоило ей только расслышать его дразнящий голос, как она напряжённо встрепенулась. Мгновенно обернувшись, она всмотрелась в него, а затем, качнув головой, солнечно улыбнулась и уверенно выпрямилась. Его дорогая, любимая Маринетт.  
— Я жду. Жду, пока кое-кто придёт и заберёт меня, — в тон ответила она, принимая правила их маленькой игры. У неё перехватило дыхание: Адриан сводил её с ума всегда. Его она могла узнать где угодно лишь по тому, как при его виде сладко замирало сердце в её груди.

Не сводя с неё взгляда, Адриан ухмыльнулся, все ещё прислоняясь к камню.  
— Вот как. А может ли бедный матрос узнать, кого именно Вы ожидаете? — он слегка цокнул языком в конце, стараясь максимально войти в образ. И её щеки тут же покрылись румянцем. О, он прекрасно знал, как она любила его шуточки.

Пунцовая от смущения, Маринетт прикусила губу, пытаясь сохранить спокойствие и не проиграть ему.  
— Почему же нет. Я жду матроса, такого же, как Вы, — сказала она, медленно приближаясь к нему и дразняще покачивая бёдрами. Длинные юбки колыхались в такт её ходьбе. — Матроса с золотистыми как солнце волосами.

— Продолжайте, — выдохнул Адриан, двигаясь ей навстречу.

— А ещё у него изумрудные глаза, способные свести с ума любую женщину, — она говорила тихо, соблазняя его и в тоже время удерживая себя от желания броситься ему в объятья и наконец поцеловать.

Улыбнувшись, Адриан сделал ещё несколько шажков вперёд.  
— Так, говорите, он матрос, да?

Между ними оставалось всего несколько метров. Маринетт кивнула. Хоть они оба были смущены, румянец на щеках Маринетт разгорался всё сильнее, пока она любовалась им, вспоминая, как сильно тосковала по нему.  
— Да, он матрос, равных которому на свете нет.

— Ммм… Кажется, я знаю того, кто подходит под это описание, — голос Адриана смягчился, когда парень приблизился достаточно для того, чтобы взять её за руку. — Однако он больше не матрос.

Стоило ему сказать это, как её сердце дрогнуло. Она лихорадочно перебирала варианты, что же могло произойти, но не могла догадаться, а то, что он не был подавлен и не спешил сообщить ей свой приговор, увеличивало её замешательство ещё больше. Глядя на это, Адриан с улыбкой притянул её ближе к себе.

— Потому что он теперь капитан своего собственного корабля, — он с детским любопытством следил за её реакцией.

У Маринетт невольно раскрылся рот, но она тут же закрыла его свободной рукой и поспешила обнять его.  
— Ты выиграл, глупый кот, и я безумно по тебе соскучилась, — пробормотала она, чувствуя, как счастье переполняет её, но не желая показывать это ему.

Адриан улыбнулся, погладил её по спине и тут же подхватил на руки, со смехом поднимая её в воздух. Маринетт расхохоталась в ответ, крепко держась за него, пока он кружился с ней на руках. И когда он поставил её обратно на ноги, она поцеловала его. Ощутив её губы на своих, он чуть улыбнулся и поспешил ответить на её поцелуй.

— Я тоже по тебе скучал, — позже признался он, заправляя ей за ухо прядь тёмных волос, упавшую на небесно-голубые глаза. Заметив на её щеках следы слёз, Адриан нахмурился и мягко поцеловал её в щёку. Растаявшая от долгожданных прикосновений и поцелуев девушка лишь тесней прижалась к нему, наслаждаясь его теплом. Когда он наконец отстранился, она посмотрела на него с улыбкой и нежно погладила по щеке.

— Когда ты вернулся? Я каждый день высматривала здесь твой корабль, надеясь встретить тебя на пристани. А когда Алья, моя подруга, сказала, что уже начался сезон штормов, и ты можешь не вернуться… Я так переживала, Адриан! Ох, и как ты стал капитаном? Не подумай, конечно, что я не рада, но ведь у месье Дамокла, кажется, капитан есть, если только…  
Вопросы так и рвались наружу, и она с трудом держала себя в руках.

Усмехнувшись шквалу вопросов, сводивших её с ума, Адриан мягко поцеловал её в нос и потёрся об него.  
— Мы прибыли несколько часов назад, на самом рассвете, так что, скорее всего, ты ещё спала или помогала отцу. И да, у нас во время плавания были неприятности, одной из которых стала смерть капитана.

— О нет, это ужасно! — Маринетт задержала дыхание, не сводя с него взгляда.

— Согласен, но мы справились, — Адриан взял её под руку, и они вместе направились вдоль побережья. Маринетт чувствовала, что он огорчён случившимся с капитаном. — Но меня больше беспокоило то, что мне пришлось взять на себя обязанности капитана.

— Это было тяжело? — спросила Маринетт, прижимаясь к нему теснее.

— Немного, некоторые члены команды считали меня слишком молодым для этой должности. Но были и те, кто поддерживал меня: в конце концов, я был его первым помощником, и по порядку замещения никто, кроме меня, не мог занять это место.

Маринетт хихикнула.  
— И, видимо, судьбе ты так понравился, что она решила подарить тебе эту должность навсегда.

Посмеиваясь, Адриан кивнул.  
— Видимо да, хотя я дико переживал, когда месье Дамокл пригласил меня и Габриэля к себе: я был уверен, что меня лишат заработка.  
Говоря это, он сунул руку в карман, словно немного нервничал. Обеспокоенная этим, Маринетт внимательно на него посмотрела.

— Адриан, это же не всё, что ты собирался сказать?

Укрывшись от всего мира за скалой, Адриан повернулся к ней лицом и мягко посмотрел на неё.

— Ты права, — ответил он, опускаясь перед ней на одно колено на песок. Затаив дыхание, взял Маринетт за руку.  
Сердце девушки забилось быстрее, а лицо вновь залила краска. И пусть она знала, что скоро этот день настанет, она все ещё не была готова, и единственное, что она могла сейчас делать, — стоять и молча смотреть на него.

— Маринетт, знаю, я начинал простым матросом, не имеющим родового имени и без гроша за душой. Но вместе с тобой в мою жизнь пришло счастье. Твоё присутствие вдохновило меня на борьбу и на новые свершения, заставило стремиться к чему-то большему, чем я являлся. И теперь, когда меня назначили капитаном судна, я хочу отблагодарить тебя за твоё внимание ко мне и сделать всё, чтобы отныне и всегда ты была счастлива так, как счастлив рядом с тобой я сам.  
Он замолчал на секунду, нервно вытаскивая коробочку из кармана и открывая её перед девушкой.

Затаившая дыхание Маринетт не смогла удержать улыбки. Внутри лежало простенькое золотое колечко с маленькой гравировкой на внутренней стороне: «Всегда, моя Леди». В её глазах вновь заблестели слезы счастья, а в груди словно затрепетали бабочки. Весь мир сузился до стоящего перед ней Адриана, робко спрашивающего:  
— Ты выйдешь за меня, Маринетт?

— Да! — выпалила девушка, боясь, что он передумает. — Да, Адриан, я выйду за тебя.  
Она сжала его ладони в своих, не в силах сдержать переполняющую её любовь.

Адриан мягко улыбнулся, перехватил её руку и, достав кольцо, надел его ей на безымянный палец, замирая в ожидании её слов.  
— Оно тебе идёт, — застенчиво пробормотал он.

Маринетт подняла руку, не отрывая взгляда от кольца и любуясь его сиянием на солнечном свете.  
— Оно прекрасно… Как и мужчина, которого я люблю, — она легонько коснулась его щеки ладонью.

Адриан продолжал держать её вторую руку, принимая эту ласку.  
— И с послезавтрашнего дня ты и я будем вместе навсегда.

— Всегда, — повторила Маринетт с улыбкой, наклоняясь к нему.  
Адриан чуть запрокинул голову для удобства и поцеловал её. Руки скользнули по её плечам и спустились на талию, прижимая тело девушки как можно ближе к нему.

***

Тем временем в местной таверне Лука заказывал очередную кружку эля несмотря на то, что уже едва держался на ногах. Однако и алкоголь не помогал смириться с тем, что Адриан ухитрился обставить как Габриэля, так и его самого.

— А потом… — пробормотал невнятно Лука, — этот мелкий суетливый нищий матросик… вечно витающий где-то в облаках, втюрился в неё… и ей он понравился. И при этом он всё равно вечно уплывает невесть куда. Чего ради? Хочет приключений… и входят ли в эти приключения другие женщины?.. — Лука зло сжал кулаки, вновь делая большой глоток эля.

— И ни с какой стороны к нему не подкопаться, — выплюнул Габриэль. Он выпил не меньше Луки, но сейчас и ему хотелось напиться до беспамятства.

— Знаю, да, — промычал Лука, откидываясь на спинку стула. — Господи, как я ненавижу этого ублюдка… но я не могу ничего сделать. Маринетт безумно любит этого парня и никогда не простит меня, если я причиню ему вред.

— Хм, а этот ублюдок тот ещё везунчик, — проворчал Габриэль в свою кружку.

Внезапно в таверну вошёл месье Дамокл. Он оглядывался, словно искал кого-то, и заметивший его Габриэль приветственно помахал ему из-за их с Лукой столика. Просияв, месье Дамокл направился прямиком к нему.  
— Габриэль, славно, что я нашёл тебя. Мне нужна учётная книга, которую ты вел на корабле.

— О, конечно, месье, — отозвался Габриэль, — вечером я вернусь за ней на корабль.

Судовладелец кивнул.

— Не забудь, пожалуйста. Я буду ждать тебя вечером в своём кабинете. Хочу проверить состояние моих финансов.

— Это так важно? — поинтересовался Габриэль.

— Да, мне нужно удостовериться, что все расходы Адриана оплачены, — ответил месье Дамокл. — Вскоре он должен отправиться в Париж.

При упоминании Парижа Лука и Габриэль вздрогнули. Лука подался вперёд, чтобы лучше слышать месье Дамокла: несмотря на выпитое, ему было интересно узнать больше.

— Зачем Адриану в Париж? И когда? — Лука едва ворочал языком.

— Он сказал, что ему нужно передать кому-то одно письмо, и поедет он сразу после свадьбы, — месье Дамокл выглядел радостным.

Габриэль внезапно выпрямился, словно в момент протрезвел. Его лицо приобрело хищные черты.  
— Адриан не сказал, кому письмо? — спросил он.

— Нет, а я не настаивал на ответе. И мне уже пора идти, Габриэль. Не забудь принести учётную книгу.

Месье Дамокл направился к выходу беззаботной подпрыгивающей походкой, улыбаясь ярче солнца в этой тёмной таверне. Но радостные мысли были не только у него — Габриэль расплылся в зловещей улыбке. Он даже покраснел, пытаясь не расхохотаться в голос.

Не понимая, что происходит с его новым товарищем, Лука глотнул ещё эля.  
— Что тебя так позабавило? — он вытер губы рукавом.

Габриэль ухмыльнулся и задумчиво взглянул на Луку.  
— Я знаю, от кого то письмо, которое должен передать Адриан… — сказал он. В его голове уже зарождался план.

— Да? И от кого же? — Лука сделал ещё глоток.

— Он бросал якорь на Эльбе и разговаривал с Наполеоном, — прошептал Габриэль.

Парень чуть не подавился элем и закашлялся.  
— Что? Это правда? Откуда ты знаешь?

— Мы же были вместе на одном корабле… И если бы мне надо было держать пари… Я поставил бы на то, что Наполеон попросил нашего самоуверенного Адриана доставить письмо одному из своих сторонников.

— Но если это так… — Лука задумался. На его губах заиграла пьяная злая ухмылка. — Тогда у него могут возникнуть серьёзные проблемы с парижскими властями, — два одинаково холодных и острых взгляда пересеклись.

— Думаю, нам стоит отметить это, — предложил Габриэль, подзывая разносчицу к их столику.

Лука вновь ухмыльнулся, согласно кивая и наблюдая за тем, как девушка наполняет их кружки. Габриэль ответил ему такой же усмешкой, поднимая свою кружку в воздух.  
— За новую жизнь! — провозгласил он.

— За новую жизнь! — отозвался Лука, стукнувшись своей кружкой об его, и они сделали по глотку.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Надеюсь, вам ещё нравится эта история. Эта глава моя любимая, так как я люблю читать романтические встречи Маринетт и Адриана.  
> И мне все ещё нужна помощь в определении третьего злодея. У меня есть одна мыслишка, но это займёт некоторое время, чтобы вписать этого персонажа в сюжет.  
> Но в любом случае, спасибо вам за лайки и за прочтение, и я с нетерпением жду встречи с вами в следующей главе. Пока.


	3. Глава 3. Бонус ко второй главе

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Пока зловещие планы только-только обсуждаются, Адриан и Маринетт наслаждаются друг другом на пляже и планируют своё будущее.
> 
> Эта бонусная глава — всего лишь момент флаффа для них двоих. Так как они просто восхитительная парочка, я хочу воплотить их мечту о совместной жизни, и поэтому они становятся немного игривыми друг с другом.  
> Следующую главу, надеюсь, я закончу где-то через месяц, так что наслаждайтесь.

Этот день подходил к концу: часть солнца уже скрылась за горизонтом, погружаясь в воды океана и окрашивая их в жидкое золото. Жители городка разбегались по домам после работы, и вся суета дневных забот сходила на нет. Но несмотря на то, что мир вокруг готовился засыпать, молодая пара всё ещё страстно обнималась на берегу, взволнованная началом новой жизни.

Адриан, улыбаясь как влюблённый дурак, буквально покрывал Маринетт поцелуями. Маринетт же хихикала, лишь крепче обнимая и целуя его в ответ. Они изучали друг друга руками, словно боясь пропустить хоть сантиметр чужого тела. Маринетт отступила чуть назад, поглаживая руками лицо Адриана. Она улыбалась тепло, но в то же время было видно, что она задумалась.

Адриан заметил это отстранённое молчание и, оторвав взгляд от её губ, всмотрелся в её в ясно-голубые глаза. Потом неожиданно потёрся своим носом об её, тем самым вырывая Маринетт из размышлений и заставляя засмеяться. И, когда она расслабилась, Адриан с улыбкой спросил:  
— О чем задумалась, любовь моя?

— С чего ты взял? — спросила Маринетт, перестав смеяться.

— Я знаю, как ты выглядишь, когда в твоей головке зреют разные думы, — поддразнил он её, опуская голову ей на плечо.  
Не сводя с неё взгляда, он потёрся щекой об её кожу.  
— Так скажешь мне, что тебя волнует?

Маринетт прижалась к его груди, покраснев ещё сильнее, и, вздыхая от нежелания отпускать его, бросила на него украдкой взгляд.   
— Думаю… Я хочу убедиться, что я тебя помню. Что могу воспроизвести по памяти каждую чёрточку твоего лица.

Адриан приподнял её лицо и взволнованно посмотрел ей в глаза.   
— Что ты имеешь в виду, говоря «помню тебя»? Что-то случилось? Ты не хочешь выходить за меня замуж?  
Его захлестнула паника. 

Почувствовав его опасения, Маринетт сжала его руки, переживая, что ляпнула что-то не то.  
— Нет, нет, нет, нет! Вовсе нет. И я хочу выйти за тебя. Просто я хочу запомнить твоё лицо, потому что оно мне очень нравится, и я не хочу забывать его. Не то, чтобы я могла когда-нибудь тебя забыть, но что, если ты попадёшь в кораблекрушение, и твоё тело найдут, и мне потребуется опознать тебя! И это не значит, что вы обязательно потерпите кораблекрушение! Особенно когда ты стал капитаном, и, как твоя жена, я обязана знать тебя полностью, ха-хах. О, я опять несу ерунду!  
Взволнованная и покрасневшая, словно заходящее солнце, она уткнулась лицом в его грудь, продолжая что-то бормотать.

Адриан был удивлён услышанным и взволнованно прижал девушку ещё ближе к себе.  
— Я знаю, Маринетт. Я чувствую то же самое: я тоже хочу знать всю тебя.

Маринетт вновь приподняла голову, окидывая его смущённым взглядом.  
— Ты ведь даже не смотришь на меня, — заявила она.

Адриан кивнул.  
— Я запоминаю твои объятия, — нежно пробормотал он, заставляя её снова покраснеть. Довольный, он уткнулся лицом ей в плечо. — Я хочу убедиться, что никогда не забуду этого момента и тепла твоего тела. Даже если во время путешествий меня будут искушать все красоты мира, я буду вспоминать именно этот момент и знать, что у меня уже есть самая красивая и любимая девушка, о которой я только мог мечтать, — он поцеловал её в макушку. — Я так люблю тебя, Маринетт.

Этого признания было достаточно для того, чтобы Маринетт потеряла голову и жадно припала к его губам. Адриан замялся на мгновение, но тут же, улыбаясь, поцеловал её в ответ. Однако когда она застонала ему в рот и прикусила нижнюю губу, зарываясь пальцами в его золотистые волосы, Адриан, чувствуя разгорающийся в теле пожар, вынужден был перехватить её руки и разорвать поцелуй. Тяжело дыша, он поглядел ей прямо в глаза, и Маринетт, растерявшись, замерла рядом, пытаясь понять, почему Адриан колеблется и не хочет продолжать.

— Моя леди, — прошептал он еле слышно на фоне набегающих волн. — Я… Я хочу быть уверен, что ты знаешь: я сделаю всё для твоего счастья. И прежде всего ты должна помнить, что если это то, чего ты хочешь, я готов; но мы столько времени пробыли в разлуке, и теперь нас ожидает свадьба, и я чувствую… что готов немного больше, чем хотелось бы.  
Его лицо стало красным, словно заходящее солнце, если не темнее из-за наступающих сумерек. Его губы всё ещё были вблизи от её, и она чувствовала его дыхание на своём лице, но на достаточном расстоянии, чтобы не дать им пресечь черту.

Маринетт смущённо моргнула, пытаясь понять, о чем он говорит, и её руки скользнули ниже по его телу, к поясу. Он вздрогнул от её прикосновения, и она позволила себе бросить быстрый взгляд вниз. Этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы она поняла, что он имел в виду, и судорожно вздохнула. Её губы затряслись, пока она пыталась заставить себя спросить хоть что-то. Она посмотрела на Адриана, пытаясь найти намёк, что ей делать, но увидела лишь молодого человека, находящегося на грани. Прикусив губу, он удерживался на расстоянии от неё, но даже это не помогало избавиться от похоти в его глазах.

Маринетт даже не представляла, насколько покраснело её лицо, пока она пыталась сохранить спокойствие. Её разум перебирал кучу мыслей, пока она искала правильные слова, которые могла бы сказать ему. Адриан, нервничая ещё больше обычного, попытался снять напряжение.  
— Я просто хочу, чтобы тебе было комфортно. В конце концов, мы оба ждали, пока я смогу нас обеспечить и когда мы сможем пожениться. Но мне безумно тяжело сдерживаться сейчас, я люблю тебя слишком сильно. И я хотел бы продолжить, но…  
В её голове что-то перемкнуло, и Маринетт нежно поцеловала Адриана, прижавшись к нему и положив руку ему на грудь.

От этих простых действий Адриан потерял всё своё самообладание и углубил поцелуй. Опираясь на одну руку, второй он обхватил Маринетт за талию и посадил её на себя. После, не отрываясь от её губ, он мягко уложил её на песок и навис сверху.

Разорвав поцелуй, лишь бы сделать хоть пару вдохов, и выгнувшись, Маринетт взяла руку Адриана и положила её на свою спину, туда, где застёгивалось её платье, позволяя ему скользнуть под ткань и нащупать шнуровку корсета.  
— Я люблю тебя, Адриан, — прошептала она, пока он распускал завязки…

***

Несмотря на прохладный ночной воздух, разведённый Адрианом костёр не давал им замёрзнуть. Всё ещё смущённая, Маринетт посмотрела на кольцо и улыбнулась. Она натянула платье на грудь, пытаясь согреться. Адриан, одетый только в брюки, тем временем закончил подбрасывать в огонь хворост.  
— О чем задумалась, моя дорогая? — спросил он и, заметив, что она дрожит, прижал её к своей груди.

Маринетт одарила его счастливой улыбкой и обняла в ответ.  
— Просто думаю о нашем будущем. Мой первый шаг в котором — стать твоей женой.

— Ох, а каковы же следующие шаги? — Адриан смущённо уткнулся лицом в её волосы.

Хихикнув, Маринетт придвинулась к нему, укрывая себя платьем.  
— Ну… Думаю, что после твоего возвращения мы начнём поиски нашего собственного домика.

— Или я мог бы построить его для нас, — предложил он.

— О, мне нравится твоя мысль, — одобрила Маринетт. — И мы можем построить его на берегу океана, чтобы я всегда могла видеть, как твой корабль подплывает к дому.

— В таком случае я приступлю к строительству сразу же, как только вернусь, — засмеялся он и положил голову ей на плечо. — Что ещё хочет моя дорогая?

— М-м-м, думаю, я бы хотела, чтобы уже появились последствия наших поступков… — призналась она, положив руки на свой живот.   
Проследив её действия, Адриан с улыбкой кивнул.

— Всё, что пожелаешь, моя любовь, — сказал он, уставившись в ночное небо, где рядом с луной сияла маленькая звёздочка. — Смотри, наша звезда тоже вышла.

Маринетт проследила за его взглядом и, глядя на эту звезду, взяла его за руку.  
— Знаешь, когда ты уплыл, я каждую ночь смотрела на неё. Это трудно объяснить, но, смотря на неё, я чувствовала, что ты рядом со мной.

— Я делал так же, — откинулся он на спину, утягивая её за собой. — Ночами, когда тоска по дому была нестерпимой, я смотрел на неё и думал, что у меня есть куда вернуться.

Маринетт хихикнула, прижимаясь к нему.  
— Всегда, Адриан. Я всегда буду ждать тебя. Даже если ты пропадешь на несколько лет, я буду здесь.  
Окольцованной рукой она взяла его ладонь и поцеловала его пальцы.  
— Я люблю тебя, отныне и навсегда.

С любовью глядя на неё, Адриан поцеловал её в макушку.  
— Я люблю тебя тоже.

***

Выйдя на скалистое побережье, пьяный Лука внимательно изучал пляж, пытаясь разглядеть их. И пусть в его глазах всё расплывалось, но он смог разглядеть, как мило они держались за руки. Невнятно проворчав что-то, он развернулся и направился в сторону дома. Обида и уверенность в своём решении всё больше укоренялись в его мыслях.  
— Скоро, — прошипел он, словно проклятье. — Скоро.


End file.
